Beautiful Facade
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: She wasn't just a beautiful maid hiding secrets, and he wasn't just a young aristocrat with the world at his feet. How did they change history so detrimentally, and yet so mysteriously? Angelique's POV represented by TheBitterAfterTaste.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Here's the big surprise! I'm so very excited to finally be sharing this with all of you! TheBitterAfterTaste and I have been working long and hard to get this ready for you. Alright, so since this is basically a thread (that's a turmblr RP term if you're wondering) we had to chose one of our accounts to put this on, since fanfiction doesn't allow jointed stories. So - TheBitterAfterTaste is Angelique, while I am Barnabas in this representation. Basically, we wrote POV's for our seperate charecters but had them flow together into a story. An exciting enterprise, I know! But, no need to keep you waiting - enjoy!**

_{ ATTENTION: This story is a collab with TheBitterAfterTaste }_

Beautiful Facade

_Angelique had always had a special place in Barnabas' mind. He thought of her in a way he thought of no one else. As if she was more than a person; that she was in and of herself an aura. Tempting. Captivating. Inimitable._

Angelique woke up at dawn as she had done every single day for the past twelve years, and for some reason that morning held promise. She hadn't seen herself as a servant at eighteen years old, yet today on her _eighteenth_ birthday she was going to spend it alone.

She sat up from her thin mattress and sighed softly, shuffling her body out of the bed and opening her modest closet, retrieving a powder blue dress and a white lace apron and quickly fastening them within seconds. She kept her dark hair pinned back so it flowed down to her waist, taking opportunity to look in the small cracked mirror on her way out. _Eighteen today and nothing had changed._

The only thing she looked forward to during the day was catching glimpses of Barnabas as she worked,he was the only person who ever bothered with her and even from a young age found time for her. He had mopped up her tears when she cried, and taught her how to read and write basic things, he had been her only friend and she never forgot it. However as he was at a tender age of twenty where marriage would soon be posed upon him he was very well kept an eye on so he didn't stray. She was immediately handed a scrubbing brush and bucket as she was sent to clean the marble staircase, an awful job that she loathed deeply.

**- Angelique**

A light haze of fog surrounded the manor, as it did most mornings. It covered the rose bushes with elegance and mystery, creating an aura of fascination he couldn't seem to pull himself away from. Barnabas looked out the view from his bedroom in an attempt to clear his head. So many voices pounded against his skull it was near impossible for him to find solace. His mind was filled with the lectures of his parents pushing him to do a multitude of things he felt unprepared for, everyday problems that took up much more time than he thought they should, and a niggling at the back of his mind that told him what he really desired was much more fulfilling; enigmatic and undeniably forbidden.

Perhaps he had been reading too much Shakespeare lately. Trying to calm himself, he began a small to-do list in his head. A multitude of tasks occupied his conscious as curiosity and a desire for sin ran amuck in his subconscious.

He put on his coat and started on his way downstairs. Rich colored carpeting and drapery lined his way through the hallways as he decided to take the main stairs down to the dining room. He went over everything he had to do once more, making sure not to leave out a single detail. _What was it that he was forgetting about?_

_Oh._

Angelique quickly gripped his attention as his eyes drifted to her beautiful form. All at once his mind came into focus. Words formed without thought. Thoughts formed without worry. A smirk formed on his handsome face. It was her. A few wavy locks of her dark hair fell in front of her face, hiding some of her lovely features. Once she had noticed his presence, a pair of stunning blue eyes rose to meet his gaze. Barnabas couldn't help to be anything _but _confused about his feelings at that very moment.

"Good morning Angelique."

**- Barnabas-**

Things had been oh so different since that one day, and it had been then when she felt her whole world turn upside down, and it was all because of _him._

_She had been on one of the high ladders, hanging on bunting against the white coloured walls, and had been quite focused until Barnabas had entered, unsettling her. Subsequently she had leant backwards just a little bit too far causing herself to topple and fall from the steps._

She could have really injured herself, if she had landed and hit her head it may have even killed her. But his arms had wrapped around her in a careful embrace as she fit perfectly there, nestled in the crook of his arms.

Of course then had come the incessant awkwardness that followed from such a great deed, involving the pink in her cheeks to rise as she tried to stammer an apology, but he didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked like she could throw herself off of a ladder everyday and he would be quite happy to catch her.

_'Yes...'_ Angelique thought to herself as she scrubbed at the steps. A job that she had been doing for years, and it was one of those tasks that were just as difficult and tiresome as when she had done it last. She had managed to distract herself however, and settled in a detached frame of mind, comforting herself with the thought that this was not permanent, she would not be here forever, she would not be a servant till she was old and grey.

It was only when she glanced up did she see him looking at her, and she slowly stopped the circular scrubbing movements against the damp flooring. She felt hypnotised under his presence, and her willingness for him to talk to her almost made her ache she wished for it so much, but she knew even looking was risky, yet when she saw the smirk on his picturesque face she couldn't help her own lips raising into a smile,

"Good morning Master Collins." She replied politely, before quickly looking back down and working at her assigned task.

**-Angelique-**

Barnabas couldn't help but be a little hurt when she quickly returned to her work. Not many people had ever turned him down. He took a few more steps down the marble stairs, he's shoes clicking as he did so. Perhaps it was her beauty that made him place her differently than the rest. Maybe it was why after all these years knowing he should move on he just couldn't get her out of the back of his head, or maybe it was her stunning intellect, or her elegance and charisma.

After several moments, Angelique raised her gaze to meet his stare. Despite the obviousness of his staring at her, his heart jumped a little at having her cerulean eyes resting on his own. Deep down, he knew he missed the days they used to spend together tucked away in the library of the old house. He missed those eyes.

It brought him back to the incident not that long ago when he had caught her from falling from of the ladders as she prepared for their annual New Years Eve Ball. It was a miracle of God that he happened to be walking by at the precise moment she fell. It was quite surreal, as if they were acting out a scene in a play. He couldn't help but notice the connection between them had done anything but lessened.

"If I did not know you well enough Angelique, I would think that you're avoiding me." His voice was rich, but obviously harmless and playful in nature. Just the way he liked it. Chocolate brown eyes captivated Angelique's once more, finally satisfying him as he continued down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**- Barnabas -**

Truth be told Angelique had been preoccupied when she had been distracted by the deep, melodic sound of Barnabas' voice. It seemed like it was the only thing nowadays that brought her out of her train of thoughts. She enjoyed speaking to him, and it was not as if she would rather do anything else, but she also knew society as a whole would not allow it.

As soon as she had been labelled a servant that had been the final word on anything. There was the occasional servants wedding she supposed, but it was never to anyone of a higher status, and it certainly would not have been anywhere near as grand or extravagant as those who were higher up in society. Servants rarely ever found peace, happiness or love, it was just how things were.

However, unknown to everyone else except herself Angelique harboured a deep and potentially dangerous secret. Ever since the age of ten she had had certain..._abilities_.

It seemed they manifested whenever she was feeling a negative emotion, such as pain, hurt, anger or sadness. The first time it had happened was when she had been in the kitchens helping to prepare dinner. As she had not been able to read very well she did her best, but had been scolded by the head of house for reading out the recipe wrong, and she had gained a sharp slap across the cheek. As the rest of the servants laughed at her she felt so angry and so embarassed that she wanted to run away and hide, however in one simple movement a pile of plates that were piled high in the cupboard fell, the door mysteriously swinging open from it's hinge, smashing each and every one of them.

That was the first incident, and it had happened a few other times since. Yet whenever she had been desperately upset she had always seemed to go to Barnabas, right from being a young child.

Of course there was a period when they had grown apart. He had gone to school to receive a top education and she had remained back at Collinwood, desperately yearning for something more than just being a maid all her life. She used to clamber up to the window and wait till he got back from his classes, often with one of his friends much to her disappointment, as that meant she could not go to talk to him.

However this phase of loss of connection did not last long between the two, and as Barnabas grew older Angelique began to see him in a different light. The boy she had once played with around the lake was becoming a man, and a very handsome one at that.

So now as he stood there she could not help but stare back into his deep brown eyes, wishing more than anything that she was good enough, that he thought of her as much as she thought of him. She had not meant to be rude and quickly stood up after he made the comment about his theory of her ignoring him and scurried after him, leaving the scrubbing brush and bucket behind.

She caught up with him in no time and quickly sidestepped him so he had to stop in his tracks, even though there had been playfulness in his tone when he made the comment she needed to make sure he did not think that.

A soft smile appeared on her porcelain features as she looked up at him and focused with her big blue eyes.

"Please do not think I would ever ignore you Master Barnabas, every word you say is etched in my mind," she told him, hoping it was enough to show him that she indeed hung on his every word, even when he did not think she was properly listening at all.

**-Angelique-**

"Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone fed up with the fantasies; they cover what is wrong." - Marina and the Diamonds.

He was a bit surprised when she came to face him, let alone step in front of him. Of course what she did wasn't very respectful, but he had egged her on. Barnabas liked her spirited personality; her perfectly rebellious nature. It made her unique, interesting. It reminded him that behind her beautiful features there was a personality, unlike so many other women he had known. So empty, meaningless. Their heads full of superfluous thoughts and no desire for anything more. Angelique was quite the opposite.

As she smiled he couldn't help but stop and concentrate on only her. Light from the window behind him shined on her features perfectly, almost making her beauty seem... unreal. It was quite a dazzling sight, and did nothing but intrigue him more than he already was.

His time abroad and on travels certainly granted him much needed experience when it came to women. Barnabas wouldn't be so bold as to make this known to anyone in Collinsport of course. At least not _yet; _but he was certainly eager. His dark eyes challenged her bright ones. He wondered exactly what all he could make them express. And there he was again... back to square one.

But it was her words that sparked something within him. It snared him in with her beauty, her grace, her charm. Barnabas took another step down the stairs as he calmly took in her full physique. It would only be honest that he had never had anyone as beautiful as her before, only twice as eager. At least that she decided to convey. Yet another thing he was determined to change. He was only a couple of inches away from her face when he countered,

"My dear, I could never do such a horrid thing as that." A now familiar smirk rose on his handsome features. It was if he was challenging himself to what she had said. He was, in fact, very good at making himself be remembered. The words formed in his head the moment his eyes began to light up.

"_Not to you."_

**- Barnabas -**

_'Come on leave me breathless, tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling' -The Corrs_

Though Angelique was a servant, she was anything but stupid, and knew exactly when she was being flirted with. It was not such a foreign concept to her. Many men had tried and failed to successfully grasp her attention, some had been the male servants here and some had even been some of Joshua's friends whilst in the midst of a meeting, and whilst she had smiled and laughed softly at all their jokes she would politely decline. She knew many of them were just out to sleep with her, and because of her beauty and popularity with the men it didn't do her any favours with the female staff, not that she cared. If their husbands wanted to salivate and lust over her then how was that her fault?

_Barnabas however_... Barnabas was different. They had known each other since she was five years old and he was seven. There was definitely a history there and it was no denying that as they grew older there was certainly a chemistry between the two of them. When they suffered through the phase where he went to school she assumed that he wouldn't ever look at her as he was doing so now. She was a servant and it was not allowed to have romantic implications with anyone in the house who was higher up in society.

His remark made her lips curve up into a smile, and as he stepped closer she did not retreat, she was not one to back down, and she knew he liked her spirited nature as she bit her bottom lip. She was gifted, her intelligence and beauty was a threat to anyone stood in distance, not to mention she held the body of a temptress, and more so knew how to use it to her advantage. So when his face was a mere few inches away from her own she was more than able to hold her ground in such a way it was almost like she was his equal.

"I'm very pleased about that Master Barnabas," she murmured, looking up at him through her long, thick eyelashes. "And for my benefit only just makes it all the more..._satisfying_..." She replied in that low French drawl that could bring the world to it's knees in almost any circumstance. She wasn't one to back down, especially not to Barnabas, it was much more fun playing him at his own game_._

_**-Angelique-**_

"Mmm." Barnabas replied, lifting head the slightest bit to face her. Her beauty was distracting him. He had felt a strong impulse to lean forward and kiss her, but knew it would be a mistake. Anyone could walk by and see them. But she was so temptingly close, her features more radiant than ever. Her blue eyes glimmered, entrancing him.

"I would hope so." But he couldn't seem to help himself. He lifted a hand to cup the smooth skin of her cheek, his thumb grazing across the surface. Even though he would never tell anyone, his heart skipped a beat at their connection. It was strangely wonderful and made his stomach churn. His skin tingled as he removed his hand, and turned to enter the dining room.

As he walked he bit the inside of his lip, trying to keep his composure. His mind began to churn with memories of her. All the hours he had spent tucked away in the corners of the old house, poring over ancient teachings in the library, teaching her English in secluded gardens and running along the beach in the early hours of the morning.

Barnabas had never really been in love before. Sure, while he was in college there were girls that caught his attention. One in particular, but when he got to know her better she turned out to be quite vague and... shallow.

But Angelique was so different than the other girls. She had intuitive desires and understandings, and a sense of - magnificence. It infuriated him seeing her talents and excellence wasted on being a maid. He knew just how much more she was capable of.

When they were younger she had no less than fascinated him, and she quickly became the best part of his life. When he woke up his mind went to her, thinking about her, dreaming about her. Of course, they were only friends before. Now he was beginning to sense that he wasn't the only one that wanted something more. It had only been days since he had arrived. For those years he spent in England, she had slowly been pushed into the back of his mind. He of course was not the least bit unnoticed by the women he met while he was abroad. Barnabas had earned quite the status as a ladies man.

Barnabas thought he had successfully kept that part of his life in Great Britain, but he was wrong. His cousins had spent a day in Collinsport before they returned to New York, to see the new manor; and they just couldn't help but tease him about it. Usually, this wouldn't bother him at all, but his parents had been nagging him about marriage since he was barely seventeen. Now it was incessant pressuring. It was driving him nuts.

Besides, Angelique certainly wasn't helping him focus on settling down. Really though, he didn't feel ready at all for settling down. He was a young aristocrat, the world under his feet. All a wife would do now would weigh him down. His parents wanted him to though, that was clear. His mother especially. Barnabas knew she wanted grandchildren, and he didn't blame her for that. But she also shouldn't blame him for wanting freedom for a few more years.

With the business to run, his parents eyeing him like vultures and everything else in his life constricting him he felt trapped. He needed a distraction; and Angelique seemed was perfect. Hopefully she could help keep him sane until he could figure a few things out. Barnabas never would have guessed she'd be anything more than a mere distraction. But even he could be proved wrong.

Barnabas forced himself to stop fantasizing about her on remembering that his parents were waiting for him. On his way inside he crossed the Collins families head housekeeper, Mrs. Harris. Seeing as his parents were momentarily distracted by being served, he took a moment to address her quietly.

"Please see to it that Angelique replaces Emily as my chambermaid."

**- Barnabas -**

**End of Chapter One**

_**Well, I hoped you liked it! Comments are so greatly appreciated - the sooner they come the faster I write! So come back soon and please follow and favorite this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment below telling us what you thought! Remember, your reviews, follows and favorites are what keeps TheBitterAfterTaste and myself going! Enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER * I do not own Dark Shadows or the characters represented in the film by Tim Burton.**

"_I wanna love you, but I better not touch ,_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop,_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much ,_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison."_

_- Poison, Alice Cooper_

As the day turned to evening Angelique still felt the shivers dance down her spine as she bit down gently on her luscious bottom lip, she still felt his warm hand brush against her cheek. She felt the tips of his fingers trace against her cheekbone, and had seen the hesitation in his eyes, not because it concerned him as _wrong,_ but because she knew he wanted to do so much more and couldn't. She didn't see that much of him when he left, and much to her disappointment she knew he had to do so. His parents were waiting for him and he could not arouse suspicion with any of the staff or his family.

However she was quite happy the very next morning when Mrs. Harris approached her; a sour look on her face as per usual. The woman had disliked Angelique ever since she had arrived at Collinsport from a young age. The way Angelique held herself and her beauty caused a lot of issues with the staff, many jealous at just how ravishing the young maid was. Though this was not Angelique's own doing it did her no favours and she was often shut out by the other servants in the household. When she was young it might have bothered her a little, but now she brushed it off just as easily as she brushed the dust from the floor.

"Rat!" Barked Mrs. Harris as Angelique involuntarily looked up. It was something that she had been called by the head of the staff ever since she was six years old.

"Your duties have changed." She managed to spit out, as if it were poison filtering through her system. "It seems you have made quite the impression on young master Collins," she started, trying to keep her temperature at bay, especially when Angelique went about as if she did not even realise. "So much so that he has requested you replace Emily as his chambermaid, beginning immediately." She told her. "That means you are required to wake at six, and make sure the Master's laundry and wardrobe are set for the day, at eight you wake him politely and ask if there is anything he requires. You draw a bath and whilst he is bathing you will clean his room from top to bottom. You make his bed then enter the bathroom with a towel that _should_ have been heated whilst you clean the room." She listed and Angelique fought to hide a small smirk on her lips. Being present while he was bathing sounded quite the tempting idea.

"Now, you are in charge of Young Master's floor, which is third. You will focus on cleaning it entirely single handedly." She added. "Plus you are at Young Master's beck and call, if he has a request you shall comply, no matter what the cost." She ordered, and Angelique slowly turned to face the aging woman.

"So, to clarify Madame…no matter _what_ task Barnabas sets me I must obey it?" she asked, a small twitch on her lips as she fought to keep a straight face. She didn't even expect the slap that had struck on her cheek until her head snapped to the side.

"Remember your place girl." Mrs Harris warned, taking a fist full of Angelique's dark brown curls and tugging them. "You address your superiors as appropriate, so if _young Master_ gives you a task, you must comply." She hissed, taking a moment to glare at the raven haired beauty before pushing her back slightly.

Angelique tried not to flinch as the old woman pushed her back but she could not help it, and the remainder of her stinging cheek did not help things. She would have to be careful, she could not make small mistakes like that incase she was brought up on it. She vowed to be wiser about such things in the future.

"Of course Madame." She said softly, as if appearing to be left in defeat. She did not want to irk the head of the house any more than she already seemed to have done.

"Good," she muttered in response. "Emily has not yet started in the Young Master's room , so your first duty will be to clean it and make sure it is fit for his rest tonight," she ordered as Angelique nodded and immediately went upstairs.

Upon entering his bedroom Angelique was already overwhelmed by the sheer sense of…_him_. The presence in his room was imminent despite him not being there. She could smell him, she could feel him, there wouldn't be much difference if he was there himself. She walked over slowly to the unmade bed, and she felt her stomach flip slowly as she stroked the soft silk sheets, so different to the old cloth pieces that were sewn together to make a blanket for her flimsy mattress. She leant over almost in reverence and straightened the under sheet on his bed, making sure it had no creases before shaking the duvet out till it straightened and fell like satin onto the mattress. Lastly she picked up his pillows and fluffed them, unable to stop thinking about the fact he had rested his head there, and if she had her way she would be resting hers on it too, _the sooner the better._

**- Angelique - **

Barnabas climbed the stairs to retire his bedroom, a long day at the cannery leaving him stressed and relatively agitated. Hoping to find solace in a new book he had selected one from the Collins' vast collection. He entered his room, running his hard through his hair. A rustling in the washroom startled him and he turned around, expecting to see Emily standing in the door frame, her pale green eyes not meeting his gaze.

But to his surprise, it was Angelique, a anticipated smile resting on her perfectly curved lips. For a second he imagined what it would be like to have them on his own. His dazed mind didn't even seemed to care that a look of desire took over his handsome features. Her dark hair was perfectly disheveled, a feature he had always liked about her. Angelique's beauty was already so prominent on her appearance some people didn't seemed to notice that she was actually a maid. It was as if they got so overwhelmed by her charm and elegance they never saw the plain dresses and unkempt hair she pulled off so stylishly. It was almost ironic.

Even at the age of fourteen or fifteen he remembered people coming up to her and asking her questions without heed and then quickly realizing that she was not in fact a member of the party. He remembered them staring at her grace and maturity as she moved through the crowds with elegance. Some even asked who she was.

To be he would be completely overwhelming if they were of the same status. The thought made him curious. If she had the same title as the women he was expected to marry, he probably wouldn't be able to. Her beauty and charisma would have her whisked away faster than he could ask for her name. Sometimes he wondered if he thought too much. But despite how inappropriate having an affair with her would look on paper, it made so much sense right then.

Barnabas set down the book on his desk and turned to face her. She opened her mouth as if to say something but he cut ahead of her.

"I see took to my request sooner than I had anticipated."

Barnabas smirked, his eyes rolling over her curves. He took a step closer to her, his body only inches from her own. At the back of his mind his countless worries quickly faded away. Even though she was merely a servant, and one with a low status even at that, he would always see her differently because of just how well he knew her. Well, used to know her. But he was destined to change that.

"It must be our lucky day." He proclaimed, his tone flawless and vaguely suggestive.

**- Barnabas -**

Angelique took to rest against his mahogany desk, the sturdiness giving her the support to lean against it. She saw him eyeing her features and she wasn't about to blush and make him think he had the upper hand. _Oh no…_ Barnabas Collins had gotten whatever he wanted on a silver platter from the day he was born, but she…_she_ was something he would have to work for. She could not be bought by his money, nor could she be traded in for jewels or finery. This was something he would have to work out himself.

She had heard the staff speaking of him in the kitchen and how popular he had been with the ladies, and yet it was commented upon that he had not found anyone that inspired marital material. This pleased her greatly. Maybe Barnabas got bored because he never got a chase from the right woman.

_Well that she intended to change._

A few curls from her long dark hair fell in front of her face, losing their place from one of the many grips that just didn't seem to hold her hair up right, but it had always been like that. It was unkempt, wild, rebellious, just like she was herself. She remembered when they would sit in his private library late at night with just the oil lamp to keep them company. He would read so smoothly to her and she would take it all in. She knew as a servant she wouldn't get education from anyone else. With one hand on the page his other would be wound in her hair, playing with the tendrils and twirling them around his fingers. Of course that was when they were only young, a lot had changed since then, and judging by the look on his face he was thinking the exact same.

She opened her mouth to explain as to why she was there, but then her memory brought up the fact he had personally asked for her instead of her being randomly reassigned, that was what made it even better for her. However when he cut her off, approaching her so their bodies were merely inches apart and spoke it was only then did she allow a small smile to curve upon those gorgeous full lips of hers.

"According to what I have heard luck played no part in this situation… more like a personal request," she teased softly. Things had been somewhat awkward between them when he had arrived back from his education. He had not really spoken to her and she had not spoken to him either, she actually thought he had forgotten about her at one point and was surprised to feel as hurt as she did so. However it had only taken a few days for him to have noticed her properly and for that familiar glint in his eyes to return whenever she personally walked into a room.

She had already made him suffer for that of course, she would not speak to him unless it was answering an order, it was only when a week went by did she actually respond to him a little more, he hadn't even known he had been chasing after her, and he still wasn't really aware which made her smile.

However now she had a way she could speak to him, a way she could get him on his own where she knew he felt more liberated, and this was good, now she would be able to see what he was truly like, and where they stood. She was very sure that he thought he could get her into bed at the drop of a hat, but she was going to make him work for her, something he hadn't ever done before.

**-Angelique-**

Barnabas chuckled playfully and ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts reeling again. He really did like her personality. Somehow it made her so much more appealing than she already was. Her comment would have been much more unexpected if she had said it before, but after seeing that she didn't let him overpower her in any sense of the word he almost expected it. Usually this would only aggravate him, but in this instance it was quite different.

Earlier that day he had got the impression that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Well, as much as he was willing to convey. But now he wasn't so certain. Barnabas tried to figure out exactly where she stood. The fact that she smiled at him without hesitation and accepted his flirting could only encourage him, but when he tried to advance on her she would decline. It was if she knew something he didn't.

_Oh God. _He swore gossip spread in this house like forest fire. _How could she -? _Barnabas withheld a grunt. It was as if there was nothing he could keep to himself. His earlier hope that he would find peace of mind that night quickly flew away. Or, maybe not yet. Only not in the way he was thinking moments ago. She was a very bright young woman, that was for sure. Just because she didn't throw herself at his feet, that doesn't mean she would still like to keep his company. He was, after all, in charge in this situation.

"Actually, I do suppose I have another." His lips twitched and he chuckled lightly. Barnabas stepped beside her, retrieving the thick book from before.

"You see, I've just recently begun reading Iliad. A fantastical work, written by Homer thousands of years ago. I was wondering if you would like to help me interpret it." Barnabas' tone remained flawless and untouched as usual, but something had changed inside him had visible changed. His deep chocolate eyes glimmered in the candlelight, hoping he could captivate her own as much as they did him. Making sure he'd seal the deal, he added,

"I'm sure you'd like it."

**- Barnabas -**

Angelique's eyes automatically flickered up as he spoke to her, she was unable to actually focus on anything else when he was around, and whilst a part of it interested her, another part irritated her. She had been so independent since he had returned home. She wanted so much more than to clean floors for a living. She had studied and poured over books in the extensive library, in which she had been given permission by Naomi. Truth be told the woman had a soft spot for the girl amongst all the servants. Since Angelique had only been five years old when she was first brought into the household and she had come from a foreign place, Naomi had ensured it was her responsibility to make sure the girl was fed and clothed properly. _It was a shame the same could not be said for his Father…_

Point being, she wanted to get out of the Collins' home, she knew she was destined for so much more, especially with the powers she held. However she knew that there was still a massively large witch hunt on the prowl, and she also knew that was exactly what she was. _A witch._

Barnabas being home made her consider more whether she liked it or not, whether she wanted to get out of the servant customs for herself, or for the chance to be with him. Whether he actually wanted her yet was yet to be seen, but she assumed by the way he treated her, higher than any of the staff that she was what he had set his sights on. And she knew very well he wouldn't give up.

When he took the book out from the shelf she glanced at it, a genuine smile spreading to her lips this time. It had been her favorite past time, and she was quite sure it had been his also. Even when she was younger and didn't know too much she would make suggestions, and he would never mock her, only correct her when it was desperately needed. He had made her happy, and the thought of getting a glimpse of that was more than enough to tempt her.

"I would love to…" she trailed off quite happily, she had read small snippets of _Homer's Iliad_ and it made her relieved to know she at least knew a little of what was going on.

"I very much enjoy Homer's work," she admitted. "I enjoy it's Greek origin, my favorite Greek Myth is Paris and the golden apple…" she told him. She rarely got to speak to anybody about such things. "It is a wonderful creation…" she added. She knew he was impressed, he didn't even have to say anything, she could just tell by the look in his deep chocolate eyes.

**-Angelique-**

A intuitive smirk crept upon his handsome features as he leaned back and let her entrance him. Her deep french accent left him just as much intrigued as he was pleasantly surprised. Somehow she always knew what to say. While she spoke his eyes stayed locked on her ice blue eyes. There was something just so effortless about the way she could mesmerize him it was almost unsettling. Certainly his maidservant shouldn't be able to captivate him as much as she was. It was incredibly unnatural. _No, it is unnaturally incredible._

Once she finished he lifted his head, his dark eyes settled on her perfect form. She looked as if she was done, as if nothing more was to be said. But Barnabas wanted this to continue, so he pulled the chair back for Angelique to sit down at his desk. As he grabbed a second for himself he finally replied,

"Indeed."

There was still so much he wanted answered.

"So you no doubt then must have continued where we had left off." Barnabas noticed and raised an elegant eyebrow. She must have, because he had certainly never read or recommend anything by Homer. He found himself quite pleased with his work. She was turning into quite a magnificent creature. It made something inside his heart ache ever so slightly. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken it to so much account, but it was as if his entire world had be changed when he was away.

Not only his duties and responsibilities, but his lifestyle, his family, his... To be honest, Barnabas didn't know quite what to address her as. All he knew is that the girl he used to tutor and chase around the gardens had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. A woman he felt something deeper than any other for, which both scared and enticed him at the same time. A woman who made a young aristocrat's desire for temptation send him to places he had never been. A woman he was most certain to chase.

"A man chases a woman until she catches him." - Unknown

**- Barnabas -**

**Please leave a review and follow/favorite this story if you want some more! Thanks, and remember to follow both of us on tumblr!**

**myquarelliswithallofyou (. ) & angeliquebouchard2206 (. ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're all ready for chapter three! It's taken a lot of time and energy to generate this story between us two, so it would mean a lot to us if yhou tell us what you think of our works! Remember, I'm (AngeliqueBouchard1972) is creating the POV for Barnabas while TheBitterAfterTaste is representing Angelique. So tell us what you think!**

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." - Bruce Lee

Angelique looked hesitantly at the chair. Whilst she was a rebellious spirit she didn't believe in getting into trouble for no reason whatsoever. If or anyone for that matter caught her sitting down, especially beside Barnabas she knew she would be in so much trouble, but her thoughts on this were that …_surely he was worth a little bit of trouble._

"I suppose I could stay…just for a little while…" she trailed off as she glanced at the door, finally settling down in the chair beside him as he opened the large book. She slowly moved her fingers over the pages and flicked through a few. She had only read a few bits and pieces so it was new to her too. Absentmindedly she rest her elbow on the desk and leant up against it so she could see better.

She glanced up at him and caught him staring at her, it had happened a lot those final few days before he left to get an education, and back then she was naïve to know why. Now she did of course, it was the same look many men had given her, but from him it was definitely something more. Whereas others would stare at her and think only lustful thoughts she saw that Barnabas definitely had more than that on his mind and this made her smile.

She remembered one particular event before he left, and that was his leaving party. Naomi and Joshua had spent at least two months planning such a grand affair and everything had gone off without a problem. She had worn her powder blue dress with the long sleeves and a simple white apron over the top as she served many of his friends and his father's business associates. Though she stood and watched all the women dancing, and thought they were the most graceful things in the whole wide world. She watched as men asked them to their feet with a bow and Angelique only wished one day someone would ask her.

The party had been over a number of hours and she had stayed scrubbing the ballroom floor as the rest of the staff left for bed. Truth be told she had been so enthralled in the party she wanted to stay there for a while, even just to reminisce the elegant movements and laughter that still seemed to echo through the air. She had been in a world of her own when she heard a cough, and she quickly spun around to see him there. _Barnabas Collins._ He was still in his suit and she thought he looked most handsome, though she stepped back a little when he approached her. She had been so desperately upset that he was leaving and he knew that. Instead, no words were spoken. He simply bowed to her and extended his hand, and ever so gingerly she had taken it. They had spent half an hour whirling across the ballroom floor, sometimes dancing off beat and stepping on each other's toes, but both had laughed till tears had trickled.

She smiled as she thought about that night, then realised that Barnabas was glancing back at her, and her cheeks slightly pinked, she had been thinking about that night the longest time and hadn't said anything as she cleared her throat and tucked a loose strand of her unruly hair behind her ear.

"A page each?" She asked him, pink still spotting on her cheeks.

**-Angelique-**

It had been a while since he had seen her blush. It was refreshing. Barnabas wondered what she was thinking about as he opened the book and smiled in response.

"Of course." He added in a low drawl. It just so happened that his mind was taken back to that last night they had spent together before he went away. Barnabas had almost told his father why he was so anxious about leaving that very morning. He came so very close to telling him why he wanted to stay. _Angelique._

Because if a boy could ever be in love, that was it. He thought about her day and night. When he studied, went about business with his father, but especially during that last night. No other girl paled in comparison to her. Not her status and riches of course. But aside from that, none even came close.

She was charismatic; enigmatic. Her beauty, personality and fierce intelligence made it impossible for him to avoid her. Angelique was majestic in his eyes and he simply didn't care what anyone else said.

On returning, Barnabas had thought of her - of how they used to associate with one another. He thought that he had grown past her, pushing her allure to the back of his mind. Because in reality, he knew that they could never be together. Society would eventually break them apart, there was no avoiding it.

But there was just something about her. How she held herself, the way she walked, the way she said his name. It was too tempting to leave alone. As Barnabas began to read to her, his tone velvety smooth and deeper than before, he couldn't help but keep drifting back to think about her. _God,_ she was beautiful. The dark haired woman pushed back a strand of her hair, revealing more of her stunningly structured jaw line and smooth skin. It took every ounce of self control he had not to just reach out and touch her gorgeous flesh. Just as he finished his page he couldn't help but glance at her ample cleavage as he worked his stare back up to her icy blue gaze.

- Barnabas -

She found herself drowning in his hypnotic voice; it was just another thing that pulled her towards him, like he was some sort of gravitational force that she was at his complete mercy with. The way he spoke, the way his perfect lips creased together when he pronounced an _m…_ the slight shift of his Adam's apple as he took another breath. Truth be told she wasn't even focusing on the words, she was keeping her focus on him entirely, as if simply a blink and she would miss too much.

Things had been tense since he had left, she felt as if a half of her had been taken with him. He was her only childhood friend, the rest of the staff were much older than herself, but when they were younger part of her responsibility was to keep Barnabas entertained between her chores. She segregated that activity from cleaning and cooking, because spending time with him was so much better than doing anything else, even at a younger age.

She reminisced from where she must have only been eight years old. _She and Barnabas had been chasing each other around the pond that resided by the old oak tree in the extensive Collins grounds. Barnabas had caught her and grabbed her arms, playfully threatening her by tipping her at the edge, making her squeal and wriggle with laughter. She unfortunately wriggled a little too much, which caused him to let go of her and she fell in, but not without catching his jacket first, sending him in straight after. Once both had resurfaced they spluttered with laughter, covered in moss and other pond-life, but it didn't really matter. Because she only had one dress whilst the other was washing, it meant she was cold the whole next day and still sopping wet, but it had been more than worth it._

She smiled to herself and quietly cleared her throat as he read, turning her eyes back towards the book as she allowed his voice to travel through her, to enthral itself in her thoughts like a sweet sounding melody to her ears. She glanced at the page and noticed he had spoken his final word, and looked up at him, surprised to find his eyes wandering from her cleavage to her eyes, and her lips curved upward into a playful smirk.

"Did nobody ever tell you it was impolite to stare at a woman in such a way Mr Collins?" she teased, her eyes glimmering with wicked humour as her eyebrow arched, waiting for an answer.

-**Angelique-**

Barnabas chuckled deeply and leaned back in the chair. His dark brown eyes avoided her form as he answered her,

"Not for a while, no." Barnabas admitted. She was so independent. Odd thing for a servant girl, but he liked it. For a moment he envied how she could be so confident without brushing past the line of arrogance. It was unerringly desirable.

"Though I really should not be surprised. You alter everything." He noted, locking eye contact with her. God, she was so beautiful. Her cerulean gaze darkened a bit as she took in what he had said. He was reminded of all those times, years ago, when she was everything he cared about. When he gave no notion to money, or commitment, or reputation. All he wanted was her.

_A raven headed girl ran along the shore, her dark locks blowing in the wind along her face as she ran ever further away from the manor, and from the little boy trailing behind her. Careless laughter filled the crisp springtime air._

_Barnabas finally started to catch up with her, his intricate coattail flowing behind him. When he finally reached her, he playfully grabbed her and they both tumbled to the ground. Angelique smiled and moved over so she was on top of him. Tendrils of her dark hair fell next to his face. The cool grass beneath them moistened his new coat, but he didn't care. All he could seem to focus on was her. Her childish breaths fanned over him as he stared into her sparkling blue eyes. In that moment, everything was perfect._

It was ironic - that was exactly the way he felt right then. She was right in front of him, her beautiful full lips parted ever so slightly. She was so deliciously close. But reality was that he couldn't have her. He could have everything in the world but her. The only problem was that the only thing he actually desired was out of his reach.

Barnabas licked his lips and took a long breath. He hated this feeling. When he was younger, he had thought about kissing her quite a bit. Whenever they were close, actually. He just never could seem to muster up the courage. Despite how much things had changed, and how much higher he was placed in society, she still intimidated him a bit. Kissing her wouldn't be like any of the other girls before.

Besides, he wasn't supposed to do anything like that in the first place. If someone caught them, it would not go unnoticed, he knew. It would be imposing and rather rude to enforce something like that on her. She was very intelligent after all. After realising that he a had been staring at her, he straightened in the chair and ran an elegant hand through his short dark hair, hoping that she might continue reading.

**- Barnabas -**

Angelique blushed a little as she watched him stare at her, he was like an enigma and she loved that about him. Everything in the natural world was telling her that she could not have him, and that this wasn't meant to be, but the way he was looking at her made her feel something entirely different.

Everything seemed to fall into place when she was around him, and that was just one of the things that attracted him to her. The way his short, tousled hair shaped his face, is deep chocolate eyes that made her feel weak in the knees when he stared so intently at her, just as he was doing now. He had perfect full lips, with the daintiest little cupid bowed angle on his upper lip, and if she had the nerve to do so she wouldn't ever stop kissing him.

The truth of the matter, and the dreadful truth at that was that they could never be anything more than friends, especially in this society. If in a novel they would be doomed to be star-crossed lovers, a Master and a servant was rarely heard of, but never actually approved. Once again she brought herself out of such thoughts and noticed his gaze had not faltered, and she was enchanted and hypnotized at the same time, so much so it was very difficult to catch her breath, and she actually had to remind herself to breathe.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" she asked, in almost a pleading whisper, and because she had lost all sense of her words it had slipped out before she could stop it. "Do you not realise how distracting you are when you look at me like that?" she added in a soft tone. It was as if right then she had just realised how intimate things were. Here she was sat next to him in a chair, the oil lamp burning and casting a certain dimness in the room. The light flickered over the pages of dry ink but not even that was enough to bring her out of her thoughts about him.

She wished she could just gather her words and put them back inside her mouth as a red flush appeared across her prominent cheekbones, and she realised what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me to say," she stated, managing to tear away from his glance as she focused on the words on the page, causing a few tendrils of her pinned up hair to escape from their gripped confinements and fall down from the hold, framing her face even more elegantly than before. She began to read, but because she wasn't concentrating her words became humbled and mixed up, and she felt even more foolish as she shrugged back a little in her chair.

-**Angelique-**

Barnabas blinked out of surprise as she spoke, and furrowed his brow slightly as she blushed and corrected herself. At first, he was left in a stupor as he realised just how much of an effect he was having on her. But then she looked as if she lost her sense of dignity, lowering her head and blushing. She never used to do that. But then again, he had used to tell her that they were nothing different and should be treated that way. Perhaps she had thought that he didn't think that way anymore.

Even though that what he was always taught, and what she had always been scolded for, he still couldn't agree to it. Seeing her acting so submissive disturbed him. Despite his money and education, he could never deny that there were minds were not very different. They liked to toy with people, and to know what they were thinking; but at the same time they would never agree to anything they didn't approve of, even if it had consequences.

As she started to read again he was a bit too distracted to listen to her, but he didn't really care. Barnabas was just trying to think of what he could say to bring her back. To bring back the person he used to remember - and maybe, in the same way, find who he used to be as well. As Angelique stopped reading and shifted in her seat, he could help but reach out and touch her. It just felt so natural.

With one hand on her shoulder and the other brushing back the dark locks that framed her face, his gaze settled on her ice blue eyes. Her beautiful features looked a bit shocked at his touch, and he didn't like that. Barnabas furrowed his dark brows and tightened their gaze a bit as he brushed his thumb across the porcelain surface of her cheek.

"Do not bow your head in shame, Angelique. You need not humble in my presence."

**- Barnabas -**

**Please do remember to comment and favorite this story and follow both of us on tumblr! My username is myquarelliswithallofyou, while TheBitterAfterTaste is AngeliqueBouchard2206. Thank you, and come back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've really just recently realized how much time I spend thinking about something Dark Shadows related every day. I seriously know every single word of the movie. And the trailer(s). I've read almost every review and watched almost every YouTube video that's Dark Shadows related. I roleplay for Angelique and have read every thread on tumblr. And I'm a little embarrassed that I think up thousands of plots and AU stories, and I rarely write them down. But even though I never make use of them, I still continue to think about them. If that's not OCD I don't know what is. Perhaps I should give Dr. Hoffman a call...**

**But if you, for some reason, you would like to quench my Dark Shadows desire, I ask you to take a glance at my tumblr page. My username is myquarellisiswithallofyou. Maybe even read some of my work if you'd like. And most definitely, leave me (and TheBitterAfterTaste) a comment to tell us what you think and if you have any ideas or recommendations. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

_"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us." - Francois Rabelais _

She was more than surprised he had reached up and touched her, the pad of his thumb stroking against her cheek, and she hadn't ever felt anything so wonderful. She was distracted once more, and couldn't really form any words to speak of. She leant into his hand gently, and it had been a long time since anyone had showed her any sort of affection, in fact it would have been years since she had felt so liberated and awakened, and that was all due to his return. It had set something off inside her, something that was determined to break free and rebel against what society came to expect of her.

But even with her strong, rebellious nature, not even the strongest of people could have suffered through what she had and not be psychologically scarred. Being told every single day that you are not worthy of those around you and that you would never be anything more than a servant girl had a great effect on her confidence and her being as a person. It hadn't been so bad when Barnabas had been there before, as he had treated her as if she were an equal in comparison to him, he had never ordered her to do something or made her feel like she was any less of a human than he was. Because he had been there she had been able to be herself, but when he went away the fire in her had dimmed, and whilst she was still very enigmatic and had an aura about her, Barnabas' return couldn't have come at a better time.

She smiled softly as he spoke, of course she didn't need to be humble in front of him. He was her dearest and most loyal friend, he was the one person who knew everything about her. Well _nearly_ everything. She didn't think he would like her very much anymore if he found out the power she possessed. Even then there were still talks of Salem and other worldly creatures and she didn't want to be found as one, for the consequences were cruel and always fatal. So she enjoyed the moment, she enjoyed how his gentle fingers lightly pushed away the cascading curls that had fallen from the messy up-do she favoured wearing most of the time.

"I know I do not need to be so humble around you Barnabas," she said softly. "It has just been so long since you left that I must have forgotten just how free I can actually be when you are around." She admitted, her French accent making her words all the more enticing, all the more enchanting.

**-Angelique-**

"Then I must certainly change that, my dear" Barnabas remarked. The luster of her eyes entranced him deeply. The smooth tones of her voice melted through his flesh, sending pulses of desire through his body. He loved that he had that much of an impact on her; that he could change her. Not in a domineering way, in fact, it was quite the opposite. It wasn't because he could control her, it was that she let him impact her. It made the corners of his perfect playboy lips curl into a genuine smile, and before he even gave conscious thought to it he was leaning in to kiss her.

Barnabas' deep brown gaze settled on her mouth, and he smirked when she didn't flinch at all. The candle's flickering light warmed her porcelain features, and had him yearning. His body seemed to move on it's own as he turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to her own, gently grasping her waist. All of his thoughts unraveled, leaving his mind clear and beautiful, and wanting more. He wanted more of her. Her beauty, intelligence. It soothed him, and yet enticed him at the same time. Like a piece of classical music, beautiful and challenging.

She began to kiss him back more openly and slid his hands up his chest to grasp his neck, resting just above his cravat. Barnabas adjusted himself so he could reach her more easily, eagerly sliding a hand to cup her back and bring her closer. Every touch between them felt so heightened, and created such an inimitable ambiance that he felt as if he couldn't part himself from her.

**-Barnabas-**

It took her a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. Whilst the two had flirted dangerously with one another she didn't really expect anything more, especially because of how society held them both. However when she noticed him leaning to her and his lips gently brush against hers she didn't allow herself to think. She didn't engage her brain, all she did was feel.

He tasted like honey on her lips, sweet, addictive, something that once you started you couldn't help but crave. This was only reiterated by how she yearned for him.

She was sat to the side, so rested forward, shifting her legs to the side so she could pay full attention to his desires. She couldn't believe this was happening, and if she'd had time to think about it the thoughts she considered might have taken away some of the rush she was feeling right then.

She moved closer to him, sliding her arms gently around his neck that had resided on the cravat just below his jugular vein, slowly pulling so he met her in the middle. She felt the hair on the back of his neck standing on end and was pleased that he was reacting in the same way as her. Every nerve seemed to burst into fresh life, all that was in her vision was him, and him only.

She felt his hand cup her lower back and she immediately arched against him slightly, allowing him to feel her pressed up against him against their clothing. Everything felt good and everything felt right at that moment and she would have done anything to freeze time at that point, to keep them in that room forever, just like the words on the forgotten book residing on his desk- permanent.

**-Angelique-**

"I want to make Romeo jealous. I want the dead lovers of the world to hear our laughter, and grow sad. I want a breath of our passion to stir their dust into consciousness, to wake their ashes into pain."

_- Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray_

As Angelique's beautiful curves arched into him he felt an undeniable surge of desire, slightly tearing his lips slightly from hers. His mind drifted to a million paces he knew it shouldn't. But just as he broke away from her their vision met. His head was tilted and slightly above her own, and he lowered himself a bit to be face to face with her brilliant blue eyes.

"I would hope your feelings are refined." His smooth words came with a smirk, and he moved a hand from his tender hold on her waist to brush his thumb across her glossy reddened lip. Like dew on a rose: raw and beautiful. He took a deep breath and smiled. Everything felt so - perfect when they were together. Any normal person would find this completely absurd. Ridiculous, even. But at that moment he thought of her no less than any of the highest ranking maidens he could possibly imagine.

In fact, he thought much more of her. She was so much more intriguing than them. Barnabas knew what lay behind their empty shells; and it was certainly nothing he wanted to come to know. But this... woman, was so much more. She was gratifying and intellectual,and it blew him away. Perhaps it always had.

**- Barnabas -**

'_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_

_The more I have, for both are infinite.'_

_Romeo and Juliet- William Shakespeare._

Once Barnabas' lips had parted from her own she couldn't quite fathom what to do next, it didn't help with him looking at her like that, because it made her lose all train of thought as her blue orbs focused on his dark ones. A small smirk automatically curved onto her lips as she heard his remark.

"Nothing of my thoughts are refined when it comes to you Barnabas, and clearly neither are yours…" she pointed out, as he had been the one to lean in and kiss her. Her first _proper_ kiss, where it had meant something, where she was not a child but a woman, with feelings and emotions. She had only ever kissed him once before and they had been eight years old underneath the old willow tree, which was one of their favorite places to play.

"_Edward said that if I do not learn to kiss a girl then I will never be married," Barnabas revealed, a small scowl catching his features at the thought of being teased for not being a 'man' like all his other friends._

"_You should not listen to them, they are two years older and they get you into terrible trouble sometimes." She advised, sat against the tree with her feet out straight in front of her, as she tapped her weather worn shoes together rhythmically._

_Barnabas shuffled anxiously and rubbed his hands, pausing a moment before clearing his throat. He clearly had something he wanted to say to her._

"_Angelique, I was perhaps enquiring as to whether I may…have your permission to…" He trailed off as her brow creased with confusion. She had only been sent from France three years prior and his wording puzzled her a lot of the time. He realized this and shook his head irritated that he had to put it into simpler terms._

"_May I kiss you…for practice?" he asked, as Angelique wrinkled her nose in disgust. It wasn't the concept of kissing Barnabas, it was kissing altogether._

"_Please Angelique? Just the once?" he persisted, and because he was her master, and of course firstly her friend, she complied. He had leaned in gently, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, then quickly shuffled back. Both of them wiped their mouths and stuck out their tongues, but they had each had a smile on their face whilst doing so._

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, as he stroked her lower lip, caressing the fullness with the pad of his thumb. She could tell he was lost in his own thoughts, and she wished to know what he was thinking. That experience had been the most magical in her life so far and she prayed that it was the exact same for him.

**-Angelique-**

"I've missed your eyes." Barnabas spoke softly, his heart beating loudly in his chest. There was a smile in his voice. He stifled a sigh and moved his hand to cradle the side of her face, moving her so his own dark gaze cohered with hers.

"So blue and full of vigor, as if the entireties of the ocean could be concealed within your gaze." but there was something special about his as well, but no one said it out loud. Angelique had a gaze that could engage anyone on the face of the Earth. It was so inspiring it could bring a nation to it's knees, or any man of that matter. Barnabas had this trait as well, except it was veiled. While her own eyes were a domineering shade of cerulean, his own were masked in deep orbs of chocolate brown. He had trusting eyes, something Angelique didn't possess.

But Barnabas didn't mind. He didn't need that sort of intimidation. He had his own. His social status, connections, appearance. Not to mention his aura. The way he spoke, shifted his gaze and curved his lips into a smirk was all he needed. It gave him respect instantaneously. But Angelique, she didn't require a status, or an inheritance or even a position higher than maid to make people attracted to her. Even him. Perhaps it was his attraction to her that attracted him even more.

Barnabas was the kind of man who knew what he wanted. Even more so, he knew how to get it. But he wasn't just at the point that tipped his overconfidence into foolishness, and on remembering that it wasn't actually _that _late, and some members of the household would most likely be up at this hour, he removed his hand and sat back in his chair.

"I can only hope I will be able to see them more often." His gaze drifted to the exposed creamy skin on her neck his hand had just caressed. His expression rested in a optimistic but rather professional smile and he stood up.

"Miss Bouchard."

**- Barnabas -**

Angelique knew she had work to be getting on with, though how she planned to concentrate after her and Barnabas' intimate moment she had no idea. When he mentioned her eyes she smiled, and she thought he had beautiful eyes too, however she knew too well they could be deceiving. She had seen him first handedly charm others with those beautiful innocent eyes of his, and he succeeded. Each conquest was an easy victory and she noticed he soon became bored with whatever he obtained. Angelique wasn't going to be an easy conquest. He was not going to tire of her like a contraption or an idea. She planned to keep him on his toes, so that he would never assume she was his entirely, at least not for now.

She stood up after he had spoken and tucked the loose tendrils of hair behind her ear. Judging by his reaction he assumed women simply swooned after his advances and his kiss, and would disintegrate into a warm puddle at his glance afterwards, but like he already knew, she wasn't like other women.

Instead she smiled and inclined her head, tucking her chair beneath the desk where it had previously been. She did not blush nor did he fidget.

"I must go back to work," she told him matter of factly, and then returned to making his bed, which he noted was done quicker than he could really glance. She had already done her chores in his room and knew it was time to go downstairs as a small smirk curved upon her features, exactly as if she had the upper hand. She walked to the door and glanced behind her, as if dismissively and raised her brow.

"Mr Collins."

**-Angelique-**

_"A busy, vibrant, goal-oriented woman is so much more attractive than a woman who waits around for a man to validat__e her existence." - Mandy Hale_

**Thanks, and make sure to leave us a comment! What do you think they'll do next? Do you think they'll get caught? Enlighten us ;)**


End file.
